Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image device, a receiving method of contents, a server, and a providing method of contents, and more particularly, to an image device, a receiving method of contents, a server and a providing method of contents to which multiple users access.
Description of the Related Art
Televisions, which once displayed only a broadcasting signal, have been developed to now provide an Internet service and to execute various Web-based applications. With the development of various communication technologies, contents are transmitted and received more freely without being affected by the environment.
According to the development of Web-based social network services (SNS), one-person media is prospering and information sharing is conducted actively on the Web. Such SNS enables users to contact each other via e-mail or instant messenger services and enables users to upload various contents.
To meet various needs of users according to the development of contents and electronic devices, a proper service for providing contents is needed.